Forgiven
by Ukingdom090
Summary: Haunted by his past will Japan and China forgive eachother  ChinaXJapan


Hey everyone XD i will be submitting more stories since i finally have a beta SAY HI!

**Taw: Lol, hello people of fanfiction, I have arrived to make all her stories better. Beware the grammar Nazi/Crazy editor! :D**

anyway i was on youtube and my head wanted me to wright this so ehhhh no lemon... maybe I'm not sure i didn't want one in XD

anyway done rambaling hear is the storie

Oh i listined to this song while writing this so if yea want to listan to it hear it is .com/watch?v=UlrtJ4qJGZQ&feature=related

it is Evertime We Toiuch by Cascada its pretty

**Taw: Ok, I made a few small changes so that you can tell what is past, what is present, what is thoughts and what is dreams. Dreams are Italics/Underline, thoughts are italics, present is regular font, and past is Bold/italics. I did my best to keep this in Gaa-chan's style so I hope this helps =)**

*~ 0w0 ~*

_Slowly, Japan walk towards a kneeling China._

_"Why would you do this, aru?" China glared up at the younger nation._

_"I wish for my independence. Nothing more." China's glare only worsened but Japan seemed unaffected, just holding an indifferent look._

_"What is so great about being your own country?" The older seethed._

_Japan looked down, "One reason: I don't have to be constantly watched because of your fear of me being taken. I'm strong enough, so I can take care of myself._

_"I know you've grown, aru..." China murmured, looking forlorn and shaking his head as he stood. Japan winced but looked straight into China's eyes._

_"Will you free me then?"_

_"No, aru. I will fight if I have to. I will not let you leave, aru!" China exclaimed, entering a fighting stance._

_Japan grimanced, 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight him...'_

_Before Japan could do anything else, China lunged. It was a simple enough move so the younger nation easily took a step to the side and swung his katana across China's back, splitting the skin._

_"Gah!" The elder country cried out in surprise and pain, falling to the floor again. "Why...? Why would you do this Japan? Why!"_

_"I will not explain myself again." Japan replied, keeping a steely face. However a lone silent tear slid down his face as he turned away._

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" China screeched. But Japan was already walking away, not even glancing back. Only when he was far enough away did he let all his tears fall freely._

_"I'm sorry Onii-san..."_

Japan gave a startled gasp as he sat up.

_'A dream... that dream again...'_ He thought, tears similar to his dream's staining his cheeks. _'I hurt him... Oh, god, I hurt him, I hurt him!'_ He thought again and again as he calmed himself down. He needed to leave his tent to meet the others soon or they'd get worried. So once his crying stopped, he stood, readied himself and left the tent.

"Ciao~ Japan~! Good morning~!" Italy greeted.

"Ohiyo, Italy-san, Germany-san." Japan smiled.

Germany frowned, "You don't look well, Japan."

Japan's eyes widened, "A-ah, no. I'm fine. Really."

"If you say so. We are here for you, Japan. You can ask us for help you know." Germany sighed.

"Th-thank you." Japan bowed before loud laughter echoed above them.

"Damn, it's the Allies again." Germany glared up at the cliff America stood on proudly.

"We're gonna win today!" He laughed. Easily, Japan drew his sword as Germany pulled out a pistol and Italy being, well, Italy, he pulled out a large white flag.

The Allies jumped down from the cliff. Russia was smiling as he pulled out his iron pipe, China entered a fighting stance, England had a pistol drawn, and America had a large gun, far too eccentric for a battle like this. France was holding a rose.

"Your options are either to fight or surrender. Which do you choose?" America exclaimed. Japan and Germany spared eachother a glance before looking back at Italy.

"W-will you two hate me?" The cowardly nation whimpered. That was a tough question for the other two to answer. Then Japan sighed.

"No, I will not hate you, Italy-san. I will feel a bit disapointed in you but I cannot hate you." Japan answered before turning to Germany.

Said country looked, well, pissed. "You do understand that I will not allow this to go unpunished afterwards, Italy."

Italy nodded but rolled up the cotton on his flag and held it like a sword before standing beside Japan fearfully.

"I-I'll fight along side you b-b-both." He stuttered. Germany and Japan smiled.

"I guess we have to fight then." America sighed. "Ready guys?"

China was the first to jump in and kicked at Japan. He was blocked by the flat of the younger nation's blade. Germany was back to back with Italy, who, might I add, was doing okay in fighting America, as the other nations surrounded them.

Unfortunately, that changed when America, England, and France all attacked Italy at once while Germany was distracted with Russia. All three took down the cowering nation and Germany was forced to surrender.

Not bothering to stop fighting, America quickly began to shoot at Japan as the targeted nation dodged China's advances. The asian nation was doing fine in dodging all the attacks before one of America's bullet's lodged into his leg. Japan fell and China took that moment to kick the younger's stomach. Japan doubled over but quickly swung his katana at the elder.

Shocked, China staggered back but found no gapping wound in his side. He'd been hit by the back of the blade. But America thought his ally had been mortally injured and hurridly decided to call the bombs on Japan.

China ran over to America, "What did you do, aru!"

"I just saved your sorry ass. That's what I did."

China slapped America.

"HE DIDN'T HIT ME!"

"How did he not hit you? I saw him swing his sword!"

China saw red, "HE HIT ME WITH THE BACK OF THE BLADE, ARU!"

America looked dumbfounded before dread etched itself onto his face. It was too late to call off the bombers.

Japan was looking towards Germany and Italy worriedly before pain flooded his body and all he could hear were the screams and pained cries of his people. The pain of his home being destroyed.

"AGH!" He screamed in pain, clutching his head and gashes began forming all over his body. Italy looked back and forth between Japan and America, frightened.

"What's h-happening to him!" He cried. America didn't reply and only spoke when Japan quieted.

"Do you surrender Japan?" He asked quietly, guiltily. Japan glared up at him through his tears and blood.

"I'd rather die before I surrender." He hissed painfully. America gave a sad, guilty smile.

"That's it then." He called another strike.

It hit too fast for Japan's liking. All he'd heard, all he'd seen were his people's screams and their deaths. His people were dying right before him. His leg felt as if it was on fire and he started screaming at the top of his lungs. It hurt too much. He couldn't even hear China, England, Italy, and Germany demanding that America stop what he was doing.

Then it all became too much and Japan lost conciousness.

China and the others ran up to Japan. Italy was crying next to Germany, who looked as if he was ready to beat the living day lights out of America.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, ARU!" China yelled, near tears. America looked away, clenching his fists.

"Atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki..."

China let his tears fall.

The Allies took the Axis back to the infermary at their camp but the whole way, four countries were sobbing. America was one of them.

*~ 030 ~*

Japan next awoke to Italy's crying.

"Oh, Japan please w-wake u-up alr-hic-ready. P-please Japan!" He sobbed into his hands.

"Italy-san, I'm awake." Japan smiled. Italy's head snapped up and a large grin covered his tear stained face.

"G-GERMANY! Germany, Japan, Japan, He's awake!" Japan chuckled as Italy threw himself at him, hugging him as he sobbed into Japan's shoulder. Germany ran into the room and looked over his friend in concern.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything Japan?" He asked but Japan shook his head.

"I'm fine right now. Just sore."

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Italy cried. "Germany and I were crying the whole time we were heading here and I wouldn't leave your side! Not even for France's pasta!"

"That is sweet of you Italy-san. Why don't you go eat now, I bet you're hungry." Japan said sincerely. Italy smiled and stood.

"Do you want anything Japan?"

"Yes please. Anything but snails is fine."

"Okay!" Italy laughed before running out of the room.

"I have a few questions, Japan." Germany sighed. "First, would you like water?"

Japan nodded, "Yes please."

Germany walked out and then came back, holding out a water canteen to Japan. "Here."

"Thank you." Japan thanked as he took it. They sat in silence as Japan drank before Germany decided to speak again.

"Why didn't you attack America when you had the chance?"

Japan stopped drinking and looked down at his lap, "I did not wish to hurt anyone esle."

"I imagine it was the same feeling towards China as well. You purposely hit him with the back of your blade. Why?" Tears welled up in Japan's eyes.

"I... I hurt him once before. I do not wish to do it again."

"That reminds me of my brother in a way." Germany smiled. Japan smiled back.

"I'mma back~~." Italy called, skipping into the room while holding a plate of food.

"Great timing, Italy. Thank you."

Italy skipped over to Japan, handing him a small plate of soba. "Here you go Japan."

"Italy-san, did you make this?"

"Mm-hmm~~, I remember everything you taught me about cooking, Japan."

"Ah, I forgot to ask you two, but where are we?" Japan asked. Germany glared at the door.

"We're being held by the Allies for questioning, Japan."

Japan grimanced, "Why did I think we would be here earlier?"

Germany gave a bark of laughter, "We all did. I'm just proud of Italy."

"Yes, Italy, I am proud that you fought along side us at the time." Japan chuckled.

"I couldn't surrender without a little bit of a fight. Besides, you guys are my friends! I could never abandon you!"

Germany and Japan smiled at him.

"Thank you, Italy."

"Yes, thank you Italy-san." They all grinned at eachother.

"DAMN YOU FROG FACE!" A yell from down the hall interrupted their sweet moment.

"Oh hon hon hon, I am just 'aving but a bit of fun~!"

"NOT WITH MY CLOTHES!" Germany and Japan shuttered as the two rival nations barged into the room.

"Ciao Big Brother France~. What were you doing with England's clothes?" Italy asked. France looked over at them and smiled at the sight.

"Well, well, I was thinking that you would never wake up Japan." That brought England's attention to the others and he smiled as well.

"Japan! I'm glad you're awake." Japan nodded his head, not sitting up from his position on the bed.

"It is good to see you, England-san, France-san."

"Japan." Germany called in a wary tone. Japan looked over at his friend with a relaxing smile.

"England-san is a friend and France-san is a close acquaintance. Though, not close enough to be considered a friend just yet."

"Aww, why not?" France whined.

"You remind me too much of South Korea."

"Okay, okay, I'll be off now to tell everyone you are awake. They were all worried you know." Japan looked confused but shrugged it off as France left.

"England~~, what was Big Brother France doing to your clothes?" Italy asked.

"The bloody bastard was cutting them up and designing them to fit his tastes." Japan laughed but began coughing, causing England to glance at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Japan?"

Japan nodded but started to drink out of the water canteen again.

"Throat dry?" Germany asked. Japan just nodded. "You should drink a lot more water but that's the last one they gave us today."

England turned around. "I'll go get more."

Then Italy did something Germany and Japan thought he'd never do. He hugged England. "Thank you, England. You're the only one that really brought supplies to us."

Japan blinked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two weeks." England answered, looking back at the asian country. Italy let go of England.

"He would hook you up to an I.V. that gave you nutrients and water so that you would stay healthy, Japan." Italy chatted.

"Thank you, England-san." Said nation blushed and looked away.

"It's no big deal. It's something everyone should do. I-I'll go get the water now!" England exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

"Vee~, I wonder if big brother told anyone yet~~." Italy wondered

"I hope not. I don't want to see the others." Germany huffed.

"Vee~, why not? Big Brother said they were worried."

"America destroyed - no, **flattened** - two of Japan's cities!" Italy flinched. "And not only that, China did not stop attacking until Japan's sword actually hit him! And it's cracked now!" At that, Japan sat up, wincing as he did.

"I-it did?" Germany just nodded.

"Yes, it did. Unfortunately, you can't see it now. That'd defeat the meaning of us taking it." A new voice spoke up. Quickly, Japan looked to the door, his eyes widened. Italy and Germany followed his stare.

Italy latched onto Germany.

"What do you want?" Said man seethed.

"France said he was awake." America guestured toward Japan.

"Didn't he also say you shouldn't come?" Germany retorted, moving Italy to where he was sitting before as he stood before his friends.

"Yeah, he did. Also, if you think of me as a monster now, think again. I was only protecting China." America looked away from the three, settling for staring at a wall instead.

"The doesn't even come close to a reason for the second time!"

"Japan said he wouldn't give up. I had been given orders to drop the second bomb if he didn't surrender after the first."

"I don't care! If you take so much as a step closer, I will break something!" Before Germany could continue yelling, Japan was suddenly beside him.

"Germany-san, please calm down. I'm fine."

"Japan!" Italy called, "The wound on your side opened again!" Worriedly, Germany began to gently usher his friend back into his bed, careful not to touch the redening bandages.

"Go away, America." Germany muttered, begining to wrap new bandages around Japan.

"I can't. Someone asked me to watch his back when he comes in." Germany turned around to punch the blond but stopped as a new person entered the room.

"Ch-China!" Italy squeaked. Germany glared but moved back over to his friends. Japan winced but held still, knowing he couldn't get away from his former older brother.

"Japan, aru, I'm so glad that yo-"

"Stop. You said before that you didn't wish to see me. So why?"

"Why what, aru?"

"Why join the Allies when you **knew** I was on the opposing side? Why speak to me **now**?" Japan questioned, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I... wanted to know if you were still the little brother I love, aru..." China gave a forlorn smile as he looked down, close to tears as well. That was all it took for Japan too release all his tears.

"I-I didn't want too. I-I know what I did was wr-wrong, so d-do these two..." Japan sobbed. Germany looked at him with sympathy as Italy hugged Japan loosely.

"Japan, we all have to do things we don't want to, aru. I understand."

"Then why come here at all? You still haven't answered that."

"I wanted to ask you something, aru."

Japan looked up at him. "What?"

China walked over to the bed and leaned over him. "Why did you hit me with the back of your blade, aru?" Japan closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a second before looking straight at the older country.

"I hurt you once before. I don't ever want to do that again." China smiled, a few small tears escaping as he turned around.

"It's alright if you three leave now, aru. We've done all that we need to, aru. I just wanted to ask that question, aru." With that, he left the room with America on his heels.

"Vee~~, we can finally leave, Germany!" Italy smiled.

"We should wait for England to come back."

"Hai, I agree. That would be best." The three didn't have to wait long, for about five minutes late, England returned with their belongings and some food and water.

"I'm glad you three are finally free." He smiled. Italy started to ramble about how nice England was and how he hoped he wouldn't have to eat the british country's cooking. England definately took that hard. "My cooking's bad...?"

"It's not bad, England-san. I hope to see you soon though." Japan said as Germany helped him up.

England smiled. "Sure. When? I would prefer to see you when you're all healed and able to go about freely outside but I will come and check up on you."

"Thank you, England-san. Is a week from now fine?"

"That's fine. Follow me, I'll see you out."

They nodded but Germany looked to Japan in concer again.

"Can you walk Japan? I can carry you home if you want."

"No, I am fine, thank you. Please lead the way, England-san." Said nation held the door open for them and they were greeted by a very fancy looking home.

"This way." England said, and they followed, going down a hall that Russia was sitting in as he cleaned his iron pipe. When they reached the front door, England asked if they wanted a ride home and they all agreed. Italy was the first to be dropped off but Germany and Japan knew that the italian nation wouldn't leave them alone for long.

"Ciao~! I'll see you all soon, 'kay~!"

The next to be dropped off was Germany.

"I will see you in a few days, Japan. I'm not going to let you be alone."

"Thank you, Germany-san." Japan bowed.

"YO, WEST, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Prussia yelled awesomely as he stuck his head out the window of their home.

"I will come visit you with Italy in a few days. Goodbye Japan." Germany growled, glaring over at his older brother as he rushed out of the house.

They drove off but could still hear a distinct yell of "People are trying too sleep!" from Germany and a manly yelp from Prussia who had no doubtedly just been hit up side the head.

After that the ride continued in a comfortable silence as England drove as far as he could before he reached the ocean. There was a small boat with Japan's boss on it already waiting for them.

"This is good bye for now, Japan. I hope you can take care of yourself up til Germany arrives."

"I will. See you soon, England-san." England gave Japan a hug before helping him to the boat, Japan's boss waiting patiently.

"Good bye Japan. See you in a week." Japan nodded as he stood on the boat with his boss and waved.

*~ e.e ~*

Japan silently sat in his back yard porch, staring up at the moon.

_**"Look Japan, the rabbits on the moon are making medicine, aru!"**_

_**"No, they're pounding riceballs."**_ (FYI i wasnt sure if it was rice cakes or rice balls)

"Medicine." Japan laughed, shaking his head. "I am happy I still have those memories..."

"So am I, aru." Japan jumped, startled, before looking behind him.

"Ch-China, what a-are you doing here? You should be at home."

"Not right now. I wanted to talk to you alone." China said as he sat beside the younger nation. Japan sighed before looking back up at the moon.

"What is it?"

"For one, I wanted to thank you for not cutting me in half, aru."

"No one could possibly do that to someone else."

"I think there's something more, aru... You still care for me, don't you?" Japan mumbled a response. " What was that, aru?"

Japan sighed, blushing slightly and looking away from China. "Y-yes, I do... When... When I left, I felt so guilty afterwards that I locked my country away from the world..."

"Until now, that is. Something happened to take you out of those 60 years of isolation."

"Yes, America wanted to open trade with me and Netherlands always came over to slowly coax me out." They both gave a slight chuckle before China placed an arm around Japan's shoulders.

_**"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_

Japan flinched away from the touch.

"What's wrong?" China asked, lowering his arm and looking over at Japan. The nation began to cry before reaching over and hugging China.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Onii-san!" He sobbed, burying his head into China's shoulder.

"Wh-what are you talking about, aru?" China asked, startled. Japan brought one of his hands up to trace the long scar he knew was there through China's clothes.

"F-for that... For hurting you... causing you pain..." Japan cried. Comprehention crossed China's face before he let out a small, understanding smile, leaning his head on top of Japan's.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"B-but there was so much blood!"

"There was." Japan flinched. "But I'm all better now." China hummed.

_**"Why would you do this!"**_

Japan didn't speak, just sat in China's arms and cried as the older nation stroked his back.

"Sh, it's alright now." China whispered before starting to hum. Japan's sobs went silent for a moment.

"I... I remember that song, Onii-san..."

_**"O-Onii-san, I h-had a nightmare... C-can I sleep w-with you tonight...?"**_

_**"Of course, Japan. Come here, aru." There was a comfortable silence before China started to hum, Japan snuggling up to him.**_

China continued to hum until Japan's tears finally stopped. "You okay now Japan, aru?"

"Just sore." Japan nodded.

"I would believe so, after everything thats happened." China chuckled.

"Do you love me Onii-san?" The smaller asian mumbled.

"More than you know." China smiled. Japan sat up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" China just closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Japan's. The younger nation blushed as China pulled away, resting his forehead on Japan's.

"I love you more than you probably love me."

Japan's blush darkened before he gave a smile. "I love you the same way."

(ok ok i know i lied XD LEMON PEOPLE TIS A LEMON!)

China smiled and kissed Japan again as the younger nation wrapped his arms around him. Japan gasped when China pulled him onto his lap and the elder took the chance to slip his tounge into his mouth.

As Japan kissed back, China snuck his hand into the other's yukata to play with his nipples and chest. Japan pulled away from the kiss and clung to China for dear life. China smiled and moved to mark the younger's neck.

"Ngh, Ch-China-san..." Japan moaned when the elder nipped at one particularly sensitive spot.

"Don't call me that, Kiku."

"Wh-what?" Japan gasped.

"Call me by my name, Kiku." China hummed, deciding to focus on that one spot and enjoying the gasps and small noises Japan made.

"Y-Yao... ngh, Yao..."

"Call me that from now on, so they know you belong to me, Kiku." China murmured against the younger's skin as he moved his kisses down, spreading open the yukata while moving to lay Japan down on the floor. Japan nodded, moaning when China pressed a kiss to his navel.

That was cut short by a suprised yelp when China took him into his mouth. He wasn't expecting to have that sudden heat around his member. Then China started bobbing his head up and down and Japan barely realized when the other brought his fingers up to his mouth. Taking the hint, he took three fingers into his mouth and sucking them, making them as wet as he could get them.

Once he felt it was enough, China pulled his mouth off of Japan's cock and pulled his digets free before moving up the younger again and placing his fingers at his entrance.

"Ready Kiku?"

Japan nodded and China pushed a digit past the tight ring of muscles, moving it around to stretch him. Japan groaned a bit in pain but felt mostly pleasure at the sensation. Then a second fingure was added, scissoring inside of him, and quickly after it was a third. That was when the pain was most prominent. Japan couldn't dwell on it, though, as the fingers curled, hitting his prostate and make him cry out in pleasure.

That was when China pulled out his fingers and placed himself at Japan's entrance.

"R-ready?" China asked and Japan could only nod. Slowly, he pushed in and Japan gripped the older's shoulders, digging his blunt nails into skin. Once China was completely sheethed, he stayed as still as could so that the other could adjust. And when Japan nodded, he started slow, small thrusts, mainly searching for the younger's prostate again. For Japan, the pain was residing to bareable when that sudden shot of pleasure hit him again and he gasped, unconciously moving his hips to meet the others.

That was all it took for China start thrusting harder, hitting Japan's sweet spot every time. His thrusts were quickly becoming erratic.

"Y-Yao, I'm-nngh!- g-going... to-Agh!"

"M-me too!" China groaned, slidding his hand down to Japan's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Japan screamed at his release and China came right after him, his seed filling his new lover.

They layed there, panting, for a few moments before China pulled out and lie down beside him.

"Wo ai ni, Kiku..."

"Aishiteru, Yao..."

*~ ^OwO^ ~*

Its the end yippy!

**Taw: Gah! The corny-ness! It buuurrrrnnnsss!**

hush! the readers dont want to hear your alergies to corny stuff!

**Taw: Actually, I have an allergy to bad grammar, poor formatting, and corny-ness. All of which I had to deal with here XP**

Quiet! oh and the song China was humming is at the top Everytime we Touch XD try reading this with that playing its actualy nice.

**Taw: Please review for us. Mostly for me, though, cause I like being an attention whore on her stories XD**

ITS NOT JUST FOR HER ME TOO! :(

**Taw: EDIT: 10/15/2011**

**Oh, god, I'm so sorry to everyone that read this. I finally realized that I had missed a lot of mistakes and am now feeling like a complete idiot because of it. I'm so sorry! I fail as a beta ='(**


End file.
